terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Food and Water
'Intro' Food and water (Or drinks rather) are an important part of the survival feel of Terminator Roleplay. Hunger roleplay on the other hand is not as common, it is not unheard of. Food The rarity of food is a debatable fact and can only be based on educated guesses. In TRP the majority of food is sourced from the supplies which are sent to the resistance units. However this food is more for TC soldiers rather than refugees, who usually rely on scavenging or civilian sources such as traders or handouts. Within the wastes there would be little food, due to the very nature of 'wastes'. Very little fauna or flora would be present in these areas. Within cities you have the possibility of scavenging from old world sources such as supermarkets, bars and eateries. However most of these would likely have been looted in the time since J-Day. On the outskirts and into the countryside food would be more common, especially due to 'mother nature's' encroachment over the cities. This means fauna could be hunted and wild flora harvested. A list of foods and rarity with added information. (Strack: "Can be debated, i welcome pms.") Bread - Rare, only from supplies and still not common at that. Meats - These would likely be common from supplies, farm animal meats would be likely. (Mutton, Beef, Pork, Goat, Chicken) Hunting animals would also be fairly common. (Deer, Elk ,Rabbit, Rat, Squirell) For meats to keep they would be dried, cured, salted or smoked, or a combination of all, especially to be from supply runs. Meat could also be buried to keep. Vegetables and Weeds - Vegetables would be a common place in supplies, potatos and other 'filling' vegetables. There would also be many wild plants that could be harvested such as the commonly known dandelion, as well as such things as wild garlic. Fruits - Fruit trees would be a likely occurence, even if scattered when in season the average apple tree for instance can produce at least 100 apples. (One website states "Apples harvested from an average tree can fill 20 boxes that weigh 42 pounds each.") Grapes would also be a possibility due to the vast californian wine industry. Canned Goods - Canned goods are a highly used aspect on the server and for good reason, they are used because of their huge shelf lives. While the possibility of Botulism is there, it is ignored for the purposes of the server. These can be found in supplies as well as on scavenges, in supermarkets and food areas. Water (Or Drinks) Water would be probably the prime concern of hunger rp, as this is obviously more important than food. The purity of the water would also be important, as there would be many dangers such as diseases and poisoning by Skynet. The most educated assumption to make is that any major bunkers or bunkers in general would have their own water filtration systems, which would only be reasonable due to the very nature of them. Otherwise water would be likely found in streams, where any radiation would likely have decayed already. Lakes and other still water options would be more dangerous but if in a tight spot the only likely option. Any bottled water from the past may be dodgy due to the chance for bacteria to build up within them. Milk - Milk although at the moment unexplored could be a viable option. The equipment may still be functional due to the rural nature of farms, meaning pasteurisation could be possible. Even if this were not then drying of the milk into powder could be possible. This would of course be from supplies only however. Alcohol A common place on the server for people to be able to drown their sorrows. As follows a list of possibilities. Beer - Whilst beer after the huge time since judgement day would be horribly rancid, for the purpose of the server and for general roleplay purposes they are only considered stale, having gone flat. This has lead to them being nicknamed 'A stale one'. Wine - This is an unexplored area of alcohol, though due to the large amount of wine production there would have been, some would likely have survived meaning that the equipment and source were still around. This means that wine could be a very distinct possibility to rp with. Otherwise only extremely fine wines may be drinkable, the rest having turned and become more like vinegar. Spirits - These would be the most common as homebrew, due to the fact you can pretty much turn anything into a spirit. Old world spirits would likely be around but be a luxury, with only higher ABV spirits surviving the time. Common examples of spirits would be vodka, whisky, brandy assuming wine production is there. However all of these examples would likely be named moonshine, being homebrewed innacurately with largely varying ABVS. Category:Guides